relic_hunters_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkyy
Overview The leader of the Relic Hunters: a free spirit, courage incarnate. Never runs away from a fight, never leaves a friend behind, never leaves food on her plate! Pinkyy's goal in life is to become as powerful as her body and mind can handle. She is absolutely single-minded on her pursuit of this goal - add her brash personality to the equation and you have a recipe for occasional disaster. She might not be the perfect leader, but she doesn't shy away from any challenge, and faces all situations in her own special way. Right or wrong - what matters is to be brave! A master in martial arts, mainly boxing and muay thai, Pinkyy and her massive metal gauntlets are a horrible sight to any enemy familiar with them - especially Commander Krek, who considers her a subversive outlaw, a danger to galactic order. Pinkyy is pure can-do attitude - no Relic is too far away, too deeply hidden, in any way impossible to get. Or "conquer", as shes usually puts it. She is a person of action, and in the race to find the Legendary Relics she is the most fierce competitor you will ever meet. Background Pinkyy and Ace grew up together on the planet Anubis-3, near the center of the galaxy. Orphans, and pretty much the only members of their races on that planet (human and donkey, respectively), they learned to survive in a hostile and intolerant environment and to always trust each other from a very young age. They made a living out of collecting scrap from the Ducans, and eventually were able to put together their own ship - the Spaceheart. They were later joined by Biu and Raff, and the whole crew would fly around the system looking for scrap or easy-to-get minerals to keep their mouths fed and their engines running. After their encounter with Jimmy and Panzer and confronting evil Commander Krek, Pinkyy and her "junkers" became the group that is now known as "Relic Hunters". Trivia Maybe the real reason the other Relic Hunters have stuck around for so long is because of Pinkyy's excellent recipes. She is an excellent cook, a chef capable of creating sophisticated dishes. She says she learned how to cook so that she doesn't have to wash the dishes - a deal she made with Ace when they were kids and still holds up to this day. Speaking of dishes, she prides herself of keeping the Spaceheart neat and clean. She does not let anyone off the hook on their daily chores, especially Ace, who is by far the laziest and less organized one of the Hunters. The first thing Pinkyy does when she wakes up is to check her Horoscope. She really likes mysteries and uncanny, spooky or mystical things. Relationships With Ace He is Pinkyy's dearest friend, and they have known each other since childhood. With that comes a certain degree of intimacy that is sometimes translated into huge arguments, fights and name-calling. In other words, they are family. She views Ace as her younger brother, and is constantly trying to make him grow a sense of responsibility. Meanwhile, Ace is more interested in his sense of humor, but that one rarely lands with Pinkyy. When it does, however, she can't control herself and she laughs A LOT. With Raff Raff's distant and detached attitude tends to draw Pinkyy in. She is often interested in what Raff is thinking and doing, and even though she will never admit it, Raff's approval means a lot to her. Their temperaments, however, couldn't be more incompatible. Even though they are not prone to break into arguments, Pinkyy's tendency to take the lead and Raff's immunity to any guidance or leadership have them often at odds with each other. With Biu Pinkyy is well aware that Biu knows as much about Geology as the rocks do themselves, but she doesn't care much. She thinks the big guy is fun to have around, and a warm-hearted friend is always welcome. Plus, he has a lot of fun with the constant danger that Pinkyy puts everyone through, and she enjoys that. Biu's peculiar diets, more often than not, are incompatible with Pinkyy's "high cuisine" dishes, something that constantly leads them to arguments. But nothing gets Pinkyy more vexed than Biu's apparent inability to lock the bathroom door. With Jimmy Jimmy is a mystery, and Pinkyy is fascinated by mysteries. She constantly questions him about personal things, especially about his past as a lone rebel. His exceptional abilities are a double-edged sword in their relationship, though: while his skills amaze her, she is almost childishly competitive with him, often challenging him to see who can defeat more Ducans, run faster, eat faster. The other Hunters (but definitely not Ace) constantly joke and poke fun at Pinkyy and Jimmy as being potential lovers - her reaction is always to get angry, while Jimmy is often embarrassed. With Panzer Pinkyy won Panzer's loyalty and friendship with chocolate fudge balls. She quickly realized that Panzer loves them, and she won't shy away from using them as a bribe or bait to get Panzer to do what she wants. Pinkyy does have an almost maternal love for Panzer, though, and will get very worried and over-protective when she's in trouble (or has the flu). Stats Here are the initial and growth Stats for Pinkyy: ((To-Do)) Skills Passive: Unbreakable Pinkyy deals extra Physical damage when she has no Armor points; Utility: Barrier Pinkyy slams the ground to create mid-height cover, sending nearby enemies flying; Charge: Bull Rush Combo Detonator Pinkyy charges forward dealing Impact damage and Knockback. Higher charge means bigger range, damage and Knockback strength; Mobility: Leap Pinkyy leaps up and forward, dealing Impact damage on landing based on falling height; Melee: Titan Gloves Pinkyy punches hard with her Gloves, automatically Parrying attacks for a moment and recovering Armor proportional to the damage Parried; Ultimate: Supercharge Combo Detonator Pinkyy becomes invulnerable for a few seconds, then explodes in a burst of Impact damage based on the amount of damage absorbed; Pinkyy Can deal extra damage when being attacked by Kami's in RH zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter member